clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heartphilia
Hi Mariothemovie -- we are excited to have Club Penguin Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro ---- Hello! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 20:57, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Helo. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:15, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Just to let you know... So Google will rank this it site properly, you need to do Google16d9861fe2e0bcef.html by TutleShroom. I think only an admin can do it so... --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:35, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back! I'm glad your editing again! A few of the CPW Team are now editing here! We're here to help! -- Happyface 21:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Yes Yea!You can trust me to be sysop here! I would even love to be Bureaucrat here! -- Happyface 21:41, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Could I obtain the sysop status? I am the Co-Webmaster, alongside Barkjon, and I really come in handy with Media Wiki things like the sidebar. Thank you for your consideration, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 15:48, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I am standing up for TurtleShroom. If you ban me, I can un-ban myself because I am a Sysop! Happyface made me a Sysop! Have a glorious day/terrible day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 22:50, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I know he would not do it! Feel free to block me if you want to block TurtleShroom!!!! Sorry to be harsh, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 00:22, 31 October 2008 (UTC) TurtleShroom Don't worry. I took care of him without blocking. Plus he is now bueacrat because of his edits. Don't worry man! I got it under control! P.S Me and you are webmasters of this site. We can boss this whole wiki around! -- Happyface 01:23, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Hey man! Why aren't you so active? --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 02:54, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hi there I'd like to say I'm a new face on this wiki. I hope you look at my idea, The City Life and say if you like the idea. It's nice to be here after working on two huge wikis (Redwall's and Naruto's) and a puny one of my own creation (the Exo-Force Wiki). --Ivanovsson 10:47, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Award You have been such an awesome webmaster so here is my award!!!!!!!-- Deco539n 05:00, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ?? Why did you change barkjon into a bueacrat? --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 22:26, 30 November 2008 (UTC) IMPORTANT NOTICES How do you put those notices at the top of the screen? Right now it says: IMPORTANT NOTICES *Follow the Link! *Hi! We're reving up for a new logo! Please visit Project:NEW LOGO CONTEST! and submit your entry! *Please, do not create more pages! Impove the ones that already exist! If you can please answer here.That will be great.Thanks. Orange Yoda 23:05, 4 December 2008 (UTC)